We Go Together Like Salt and Pepper (oneshot)
by orange-is-the-new-me
Summary: Alex and Piper reminisce on the story behind Alex's tattoo. Whilst on holiday, Piper acquires the nickname 'Pepper' much to her disdain and on a drunken night out, Piper decides to get her own back on all the times Alex has used the nickname to annoy her. PiperxAlex oneshot


**AN: This sprung from a prompt someone gave about the possible story behind Alex's tattoo. One shot Alex and Piper fic. Enjoy!**

Piper fell back against the side of the shower stall.

"That was… amazing!"

"You bet it was sweetie" Alex said, standing up, stretching her legs and licking her lips. She turned around and turned the shower on, grateful for the cool water after a hot, sexy love making session.

Piper came up behind her and wrapper her arms around Alex's waist. She kissed Alex's neck and then moved down to her shoulder, pausing on the tattoo on the back of Alex's left shoulder.

Piper let out a chuckle and kissed the tattoo gently.

"And to think this all started with some guy with a stupid accent!"

_~ flashback ~_

On their first year anniversary, Alex surprised Piper with an impromptu trip to Peru. Piper was really excited even though she suspected their anniversary wasn't the actual reason they were going.

But Alex had planned a trip to a top restaurant in Peru on their first night and the hotel room had its own hot tub that Piper couldn't wait to share with Alex.

However the holiday didn't go to plan. Piper caught a stomach virus and Alex spent most of the holiday on the phone or out running suspicious errands that Piper had no wish to be a part of.

Piper's dreams and expectations for the trip having been thoroughly shattered put her in a foul mood.

She ended up spending most of the holiday in their hotel room feel awful and watching incomprehensible foreign TV. On the second day, Alex knew she would be out most of the day but she wanted to look after her girlfriend so she paid a member of the hotel staff a little extra to look after Piper.

Piper however wasn't pleased with this arrangement, wanting no one but her lover nursing her better. She hated the little man who checking in on her every fifteen minutes, she hated that she was spoiling the holiday and most of all, she hated that the guy pronounced her name 'Pepper'.

When she told Alex this their first night, Alex just laughed. Piper insisted she was being serious and pouted but that only made Alex laugh more.

Alex couldn't understand. Piper was very sick, their romantic holiday was in shatters but the thing her girlfriend was most upset about was being called 'Pepper'.

They stayed in Peru for only two days before flying back home. Despite Piper's annoyance, Alex couldn't help calling her girlfriend 'Pepper', just to elicit the adorable pout she loved so much on her girlfriend.

One night as they both stumbled out of a bar completely wasted, they found themselves standing in front of a dimly lit tattoo parlour.

"Let's go in!" Alex said, shooting her girlfriend a mischievous smirk.

"No no no no no!" Piper said, backing away, stumbling and almost falling into the roaf before righting herself.

"Come on, don't be a wimp!"

"Fine but I get to choose what tattoo you get!" Piper consented.

"Fine as long as you get one too!"

Piper looked at Alex warily before regarding the parlour with suspicion. Alex clasped Piper's hand and gave her a reassuring smile before dragging her inside.

When they had paid, showed their ID's and signed a form, Alex lay down first on the table. She decided to get the tattoo on her left shoulder and looked to Piper to find out what she was having done.

Piper smirked cheekily, deciding to get Alex back for all the times Alex had called her 'Pepper' despite her saying numerous times she hated the nickname.

"Can you give her a salt pot please. You know like salt and pepper pots?"

"okay…" the tattooist said before grabbing a piece of paper and working out a rough sketch.

"And why am I doing this particular design may I ask?" the tattooist said.

Piper, thinking on the spot said "because we are meant to be together you know like salt and pepper? Oh and also she really likes tequila!" before bursting into hysterical laughter in true drunk form.

Alex, overcome by how sweet what her girlfriend just said was, and also not really thinking through her actions due to the alcohol, consented to the design.

Later, Alex struggled to get Piper into the chair to have her tattoo done because she was scared and as a result the tattooist refused to do Piper's tattoo having a rule that he never tattooed anyone who was the slightest bit unwilling.

They both left the tattoo parlour hand in hand and later that night, Piper stroked the dressing on Alex's tattoo and whispered:

"We go together, you and I, just like salt and pepper you know?"


End file.
